This project was created out of the need to clarify how racism has contributed to a defective system of knowledge about black education and to challenge the practice of institutional racism in the sociology of knowledge about the education of blacks. Information about Black Colleges and the adaptation of blacks tends to be written by whites who are affiliated with prestigious institutions. These works--examples of which are Gunner Myrdal's An American Dilemma, Christopher Jencks and David Riesman's The Academic Revolution--become the conventional wisdom because of the settings from which their pronouncements came. This project includes two basic elements for which support is requested: first, a conference entitled "Black Education and the Education of Blacks" and second, a dissertation research fund to support graduate student research on the hypotheses and issues presented at the conference. The commissioned papers which will be presented at the conference will also be published and provide a foundation for needed research in this area.